In the past 15-20 years, it has become a practice to use an automatic starting apparatus at flatwater world championships, primarily at kayak and canoe competitions, which follow pre-set courses. The automatic starting apparatus is composed of a series of surface buoys, loud-speakers and a remote controlled start permitting head smashing into the water practically synchronously with the starting signal of the competing boat units, which are identically configured for each boat unit.
FR 2 671 017 provides the principle of the automatic systems. This solution has facilitated the start of the boat units on the same start line, however, its practical realization has been effected by underwater ground conditions being the source of numerous difficulties and uncertainties.
In JP 8112460 an automatic boat starting and an apparatus for the realization thereof are also described. The apparatus is located underwater, its start permitting unit is automatically released, and it is extendible by modules. A disadvantage thereof is that the level adjustment of the start permitting unit is rather difficult, and is dependent on the water level and ground conditions. It is not positioned relative to the water surface.
In JP 2006238959 the intervention is realized by means of an electric motor. The motor-driven drive units are fixed to the system disposed on the underwater ground, and the system is positioned by means of ropes. Its disadvantages comprise the difficult assembly and transportation thereof as well as the too many water surface units, which hinder the aesthetics and focused (e.g. TV) broadcasting of the sport competition.
DE 10334136 relates to a system and its solution at the time already known and used at world championships. The disclosed solution essentially positions the underwater grid structure by means of a water surface buoy system and its support ropes. The individual automatic boat start facilitator units can be connected in accordance with the desired number of lanes. The start permitting unit is either pneumatic or motor driven. A complete unit corresponding to a single boat unit is held above the water surface by two buoys mounted at each end point of the two respective cross-supports. The system is mounted onto a grid structure of significant weight. Although its stability is enhanced by its dimensions, nevertheless, it causes significant difficulty in its assembly, transport, moreover, the high material demand thereof significantly increases its price. It is another disadvantage of the configuration of the system, that the remote controlled start permitting unit is installable essentially only in a single determined place of the grid support.
This is a significant disadvantage, especially in view of the fact that the different types of competitions specify various boat distances, which the start permission system has to comply with. Effecting the respective changes is either impossible or completed with great difficulties only. The change or the replacement of the entire system, especially at world championships, has to comply with very tight time restrictions.
In AU 2004100975 a submersible actuator system also positioned by means of buoyancy floats is disclosed. Frame supports of various different lengths are used to cover the racing lane variations of different widths, having amongst its modules various auxiliary modules and a module with a start permission head. The system, in this case, also has a large weight, moreover various module types are required to be transported, stocked, assembled and disassembled. The start permission head is not adjustable within the modules, the individual lane width can only be set by means of additional modules, the relocation thereof requiring significant physical efforts, space and time.
In AU 2008229874, the start gate module elements are installed under the water surface, which although do not make up a rigid system, are installable per se, in great numbers in advance as well, corresponding to the required lane widths. Its respective adjustment is dependent on the ground conditions or requires a prepared ground, furthermore all assembly works, such as its adjustment in relation to the water surface or post adjustment is difficult, which may be required e.g. due to the dynamic impacts, and which may be especially difficult during competitions.
Flatwater boat racing competitions e.g. kayak, canoe and rowing races are held on preset courses, their start has long been launched at the world and olympic championships by means of pre-installed anti-false-start automatic starting apparatuses allowing automatic start.
The start apparatuses are configured with nose supports, each having a respective head portion for receiving a boat, the positioning of which prior to the competition ensures a start on the same starting line. The boat-receiving head portion is mostly operated by above-water-surface or below-water-surface installation, by means of a remotely controlled pneumatic work-cylinder or electric drive. An armed mechanism raises the boat-receiving head portion and brings it underwater at the appropriate time, with the proper speed and to the precise depth—in order that the boat can start without any obstacle.
There is no significant variation in the usual external configuration and hydrodynamic properties of the nose supports. From FR 2671017, the main parameters of generally used present-day starting systems will become evident.
The respective nose supports of JP 8112460 and JP 2006238959 do not have any intelligence, just like the one in DE 10323136.
All nose support solutions are uniform in the patents as well as in practice in that they merely physically block or permit the start. Although this has caused to limit the competitors trying to gain advantage at the start, however, beside the current usual practice it cannot be controlled or excluded.
It is general practice to use gates and/or light signals and/or acoustic signals to assist the start of various sport competitions. Sensors installed into the start machines and starting blocks are generally used at running and swimming competitions, which at the same time give the starting signal for the timing, such as in the case of JP 9299537 relating to swimming pool starting blocks being equipped with sensors. At flatwater boat competitions, which use nose supports for starting the competition, the starting signal is confirmed by means of light signals as well as acoustic signals, moreover, it is customary to transmit umpire instructions relating to the competitors lining-up prior to the start. This is achieved by means of sound and light displays mounted onto separate posts for each competitor, so that every competitor should receive the starting signal at the same time.
A disadvantage of the present practice lies in the installation and transportation of the posts required for bearing the sound and light displays, furthermore, in that the posts protruding from the water visually obstruct e.g. TV broadcasting.